inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 26
Das Geheimnis des "Juwels der vier Seelen" ist die 26. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Tief in einer Höhle in der Nähe des Dorfes der Dämonenjäger liegen die mumifizierten Überreste einer Priesterin, die vor Jahrhunderten im Kampf gegen die Dämonen fiel, und Sango erzählt wie das Juwel der vier Seelen entstanden ist. Detaillierte Handlung Die Gruppe um Inu Yasha ist wieder ins Dorf der Dämonenjäger zurückgekehrt und sieht sich dort um, auch, weil es der Urspungsort des Juwels sein soll. Sango allerdings ist immer noch verwundet und weiß außerdem nichts mehr über Narakus Aufenthaltsort, was Inu Yasha jedoch nicht akzeptieren will, da er weniger auf Sango achtet als auf den Wunsch, Naraku zu töten. Sango allerdings ist schon wieder auf den Beinen und sitzt bei den Gräbern der Dorfbewohner, wo sie von Kagome besucht wird. Diese bietet ihr an, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen, wenn ihre Wunden verheilt sind, da sie ja keine Familie mehr hat, was Kagome allerdings unausgesprochen lässt. Sango stimmt zu, weil sie sich dann an Naraku rächen kann. Schließlich kommt sie darauf zu sprechen, dass sie wegen dem Ursprung des Juwels hier ist und Sango will ihnen mehr verraten, da sie die Toten begraben haben, also machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Höhle vor dem Dorf. Sango meint, dass eine Frau das Juwel der vier Seelen in sich erzeugt hat und diese Frau hält auch immer noch ihre Barriere mit ihrer Trauer auf. Dann meint Sango, dass sie einfach eintreten sollen, da das für die Dorfbewohner gezeigte Mitgefühl Zeugnis genug für einen guten Willen sei. Die Barriere wehrt tatsächlich keinen von ihnen ab, außer Myoga, der nur eigennützige Gedanken hegt. Im Inneren der Höhle steht ein Stalagmit, in dem Dämonen und eine Priesterin mumifiziert sind. Sango erzählt, dass die Priesterin vor vielen Jahren gegen diese Dämonen kämpfte, die sie mit ihrer enormen Macht für einige Zeit zurückhalten konnte indem sie die Dämonen läuterte. Ihr Name war Midoriko und sie war auch die erste, die die Theorie der vier Seelen vertrat von Aramitama (Mut), Nigimitama (Freundschaft), Kushimitama (Weisheit) und Sakimitama (Liebe), die gegenseitig im Einklang stehen, doch man kann dieses Gleichgewicht kippen. Die Priesterin hat offensichtlich nicht überlebt, doch Sango meint, dass der Kampf weitergeht. Nach sieben Tagen Kampf wurde Midoriko fast getötet, doch sie reinigte den Dämon und wegen ihrer Erschöpfung sozusagen auch sich selbst, woraufhin das Juwel der vier Seelen aus ihrer Brust hervortrat. Das ist die Verkörperung der beiden Seelen und darin wird auch immer noch die hunderte von Jahren alte Schlacht ausgetragen. Inu Yasha zeigt kaum Interesse daran und meint, dass er einfach nur ein vollwertiger Dämon werden will, woraufhin Midorikos Geist ihn aus der Höhle wirft. Abends sind sie wieder alle im Dorf der Dämonenjäger und Sango erzählt die Geschichte, dass das Juwel sich erst auf die Reise durchs Land gemacht hatte und schließlich in einem Kampf von Sangos Großvater gegen einen Dämon wieder zu Tage trat. Doch es war schwer zu beherrschen und daher gab man es an Kikyō weiter. Von der Geschichte wusste Sango hingegen noch nichts und die Freunde erkennen, dass das Juwel solange nicht zum guten eingesetzt werden kann, wie es von Dämonen begehrt wird, was immerhin auch für Inu Yasha gilt. In der Nacht wacht Kirara auf einmal auf und macht sich auf den Weg zu Midorikos Höhle, wobei sie erstens das Juwel mitnimmt und zweitens von Myoga überredet wurde. Dieser meint, dass er nur abgehärtet wurde und daher hätte ihn Midoriko vorhin herausgeworfen doch nun lässt sie ihn eintreten. Er springt mit dem Juwel in Richtung Midoriko, doch vorher muss er an den Dämonen vorbei und aus einem steigt durch die Macht ein Geist und erzeugt ein Beben. Kirara will den Dämon aufhalten und in der Zwischenzeit ist man im Dorf schon auf das Verschwinden des Juwelensplitters aufmerksam geworden und darauf, dass ein Beben durch die Erde lief. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu Midorikos Höhle, wo die Aktivität herzukommen scheint. Kirara versucht zu kämpfen, doch die Illusion des Dämons zwingt sie in die Knie als auch der geist Midorikos wieder erwacht und den Dämon vernichtet doch als die Illusion verschwindet, scheint es Inu Yasha zu sein. Miroku verschiwndet schnellstmöglich mit dem Juwelensplitter und Inu Yasha zieht erstmal Myoga zur Rechenschaft. Er beschuldigt Kirara, doch das glaubt Inu Yasha natürlich nicht und daher glaubt er auch die Geschichte mit Midorikos Geist nicht. Kirara bleibt noch in der Höhle und Kagome denkt daraufhin, dass Midoriko sich vielleicht damals nicht alleine den Dämonen gestellt hat sondern zusammen mit dieser Dämonenkatze. Soundtracks #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Title Card Theme #Exterminator, Sango #On a Trip of Destiny #Malice #Trap #Dead Soul #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Attack (ab 1:04) #Attack (ab 1:07) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden